Force Disciple
Force Disciples at Large Through meditation and contemplation of the deepest mysteries of the Force, some individuals transcend the dogma in which they were raised as they reach a new and deeper understanding of their connection to the universe around them. The ebb and flow of life—quickening, growing, struggling, dying—becomes a ceaseless chorus of destiny. Some Force disciples tap into this power, become one with it, and speak its wisdom to others. Others might instead enslave destiny, twist its vision, and corrupt others for the sake of power. Force disciples, like Force adepts, exist in every Force tradition. Even the Jedi and the Sith have had Force disciples among their ranks, but the dogma of these Force traditions tends to discourage such an eclectic approach to the Force. However, in less well-known dominant Force traditions- such as the Baran Do Sages, the witches of Dathomir, the Gand findsmen, and the Seyugi dervishes—Force disciples hold great power and influence, shaping their Force traditions for centuries to come. Force adepts who become Force disciples may wield power and influence over entire civilizations. Examples of Force Disciples Kadann, Lord Cronal (“Blackhole”), Rokur Gepta, the Saarai-kaar, Wialu. Class Rules & Traits Force Disciples have the following traits and requirements: Requirements To qualify to become a Jedi Knight, a character must fulfill the following criteria. Minimum Level: 12th. Trained Skills: Use the Force. Feats: Force Sensitivity Talents: Any two talents from the Beastwarden, Dark Side Devotee, Force Adept, Force Item, Imperial Inquisitor, Mystic, or Telepath talent trees. Force Powers: Farseeing. Force Techniques: Any one Force technique. Hit Points At each level, Force desciples gain 1d8 hit points + their Constitution modifier. Force Points Force disciples gain a number of Force points equal to 7 + one-half their character level (rounded down) every time they gain a new level in this class (due to their strong connection to the Force, Force disciples gain more force points than most other prestige classes). Any Force points left over from previous levels are lost. Defense Bonuses At 1st level, you gain a +3 class bonus to your Fortitude Defense and Reflex Defense and a +6 class bonus to your Will Defense. Indomitable You are immune to mind-affecting effects. Prophet Every time you gain a level in this class, you receive two Destiny Points instead of the usual one. In addition, you may sacrifice this extra Destiny Point immediately after gaining a class level. If you choose to do so, you instead receive a prophetic vision from the Force; the content of this vision is determined by the GM. The vision is instantaneous, so no time is required to exercise this option. Upon seeing the vision, you have the option to choose a new destiny, so long as the new destiny is related in some way to the vision. The GM is the final arbiter of what new destiny (or destinies) are appropriate. Talents At every odd-numbered level (1st, 3rd, and 5th), you select a talent from any of the following talent trees. You must meet the prerequisites (if any) of the chosen talent. No talent can be selected more than once unless expressly indicated. Click on the links to learn more about a given talent tree or talent. Force Secret You must have on the deeper mysteries of the light side of the Force. At 2nd level and every level thereafter, you gain one Force secret that, once selected, cannot be changed. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Character Category:Prestige Classes Category:Core Rules Category:Clone Wars Category:Jedi Academy